


Welcome to Hot Topic

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hot Topic, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: It's Rey's first day at her new job, only she wasn't expecting her manager to be so hot.





	Welcome to Hot Topic

Rey pulls the strap to her bag farther up over her shoulder as she walks into Hot Topic. The first day jitters are eating away at her. 

“Hey, you’re the new girl, right?” a friendly voice calls. As Rey looks over she sees a tall woman with shorter, blond hair. 

“Yes,” Rey responds excitedly, walking towards her. 

“Phasma,” she says, extending her hand out to Rey. She notices her dark blue finger nail polish as she returns the hand shake. 

“Rey.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you! I won't be training you but i'll introduce you to everyone,” Phasma responds before shouting out a few names, Rose and Finn. 

Finn is a buff man with dark skin and short black hair while Rose is shorter with long, dark brown hair. Both of them seem very energetic and outgoing people from the moment Rey meets them. So far, this seems like the right job choice. 

“There’s also Poe and Hux but they’re off today,” Phasma explains. 

“Don’t forget Ben!” Finn adds before going to assist a customer. 

“Ahh yes, he’s the manager. I’ll take you to him,” Phasma explains. “He’s a great guy and knows everything about the job, so if you have questions make sure you ask.” 

“Ok,” Rey responds as they walk through the racks of merchandise and clothing. 

“Ben!” Phasma calls as they reach the back. There’s no response but when they round the corner she sees a tall, broad and muscular man with long black hair, standing attentive. 

“Ben, this is Rey!” Phasma says as Rey is taken back by him. She swallows as he looks at him. She didn’t realize he’d be so hot. 

“Nice to meet you,” he smiles softly and all Rey can do is smile awkwardly. Flirting is not her forte. 

“Phasma,” he asks, meeting Rey’s eyes. “Were you going to train her?” 

It feels like he’s staring into her soul before he finally looks to the woman to her right. This was definitely the right job choice. She won’t mind getting to look at him all of shift. 

“No, Rose was,” Phasma states. 

“Tell Rose I got it,” he responds and phasma looks between the two of them. 

“Alright, will do,” she shrugs before leaving. 

“Are you nervous?” he asks softly, his voice deep. 

“First day jitters,” Rey admits with a giggle, her hand scratching an invisible itch on the back of her neck. 

“Don't be,” he chuckles. “This job is too easy to be nervous.” 

“I know it’s not hard work but I don't want to mess things up. I got bills to pay.” Rey responds trying to sound funny but honest. 

“We all do. You won't mess up, not if I have anything to say about it.” he says turning to walk away. 

“Well thank you, I want to do well,” she replies following him back to where a bunch of boxes are. 

“I want you to stick around,” he smiles grabbing a box. “Start opening the boxes. I need help with stock, so that’s what i’ll start training you on. Is that ok?” 

“I mean you’re the boss,” she says tossing her bag down before getting to work. 

“Nah, just the manager,” he responds plainly. 

“You don’t like it?” she asks. 

“I do. I just didn’t have company till now,” he says and she tries to hide the blush. “Especially, such good looking company.” 

She laughs slightly at his comment; she doesn’t normally get much notice from men. Either she’s too much of a nerd for them to care or she scares them with her type A personality. 

“You’re not bad to look at, yourself,” she responds in a whisper. 

He must’ve heard her because his lips are suddenly on hers. She doesn’t even try to resist as she graciously returns it, her hand keeping his head firmly in place. 

“My apologies,” he gets out between breaths, pulling her closer to him. “I never do this, it’s wrong.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Rey responds as his large hands lift her up and set her down on the boxes. Good thing they haven’t been unpacked yet. 

“You’re just really hot,” he grunts with his hips bucking against hers. 

“So are you!” she says in surprise, grabbing his hips. She can feel his hard on pressing against her as her legs wrap gently around his thighs, pulling him closer. Then her hands are at his waist line, undoing his belt. 

He lets out a breath as he pulls his lips away. She whimpers at the loss of his tongue in her mouth, following him. 

“We need to be quiet,” he whispers before his lips are on her cheek, working down her neck. His hand creeps up her thigh and between them to touch her. Her body jumps as his finger rubs her clit through the clothing. 

“You like this?” he teases. She nods pushing his pants down over his ass. A hot breath coats her skin as she frees his cock and takes it in her hand. It’s already hard and slick with precum. 

“Quiet,” she jokes when he moans in her ear. 

“Yeah,” he agrees like he doesn’t want to follow his own rule. 

Then his lips return to hers, his fingers slipping between her skin and pant line. Her heart beats faster as his fingers run through her folds, finding her opening. They now purposely avoid her clit. 

A soft gasp escapes her lips as he pushes two fingers inside her. They push hesitant at first, then they’re curling hard against her walls. Her legs squeeze his hips as he smirks mischievously, her hand barely stroking his cock. 

“You started this, so do you have a condom?” She moans. 

“Maybe,” he smirks, his thumb flicking her clit. It’s all she can do not cum on his hand. 

“You already knew I was starting today” she says like it was obvious to everyone but her. Her head rests against his shoulder trying to focus on not cumming, yet. 

“I’m the manager. I know who’s working for the store,” he says kissing her again, his fingers now slowly gliding out of her. 

“You asshole,” she breathes almost thankful for both the loss of his playful fingers and that he knew this would probably happen; or more accurately, would want to happen. 

“I think my bold move paid off,” he mumbles trying to move himself in her unmoving but firm grip on his dick. She was too focused on his fingers to give him a handjob. 

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” she jokes as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the condom and a packet of lube. She takes it out before sliding it over his thick cock. 

As she does, his hands guide her pants down her legs and past her ankles to take them off. His breathing becomes labored as she strokes him, applying the lube. Then her hand is guiding him to her entrance. They both let out a moan as he pushes into her. Her hands grip the sides of his shirt as her head tips back. 

“Fuck,” he breaths, looking up over her shoulder as his fingers lift her ass up so he can move easier in her. Then his hand is caressing her thigh. 

“Shit, you’re huge!” Rey gasps as he moves in her gently. 

“You’re fucking tight!” he replies before kissing her, his tongue dipping greedily into her mouth. Her arm wraps around the back of his neck as his hips start pushing faster in her. Each thrust pulls a small moan from her lips, encouraging him to reach deeper. 

Thank god Panic! at the Disco is currently covering the sound of their skin meeting. 

Little grunts escape his lips when he dips his head into the crook of her neck, her fingers pulling gently at his soft hair. His hand covers her mouth when she lets out a moan that’s a little too loud. 

“Shh,” he chuckles before removing it. She nods in acknowledgment as his hands grip her hips. He gasps when she starts to move against him, his pace stalling momentarily. 

“Keep going,” she encourages leaning back on her forearms. 

“These boxes are going to fucking break,” he whispers in her ear, following her. 

“Let them. Just proves how good you fucked me,” she says feeling him returning to his pace, his arm now wrapped around her lower back with his other bracing himself. 

“That good?” He asks looking at her. 

“That good,” she agrees. 

“Good,” he says snapping his hips hard suddenly. 

“Shit!” she shouts feeling his tip hit her sweet spot. This time her own hand flies up to cover her mouth. 

“Yeah, you feel amazing,” she gets out between moans and thrusts. 

“Same to you,” he moans rutting into her, his head tucking into her chest. 

Again, her fingers find his hair but now they’re pulling hard at it. Her other hand has a firm grip on his ass. 

Suddenly, he pulls away from her to stand up right. She remains on her forearms as his arms wrap under her knees and his hands grab her thighs. The hair falls down over his face as he watches himself slide in and out of her. Goosebumps cover her skin feeling his hands slide down to where her legs and hips connect, holding on tightly to pull her closer. 

She reaches for him as he starts pushing her over the edge. Her arms fly around the back of his neck as she cums hard around his cock. She stuffs the fabric on his shirt into her mouth to stifle her pleasure. 

He chuckles as he continues to thrust into her but soon he is cumming hard, too. Cuss words fill the air as he struggles to stay quiet. She cant help but to cuss under her breath when he pulls out of her. 

“Are you alright?” he asks after they’ve calmed down. 

“Still not complaining,” she responds with a chuckle. 

“Well I’m glad,” he laughs pulling the condom off. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“All week,” she says. 

“Looks like this week got a lot better,” he smiles pulling up his pants. 

“Am I going to get any training?” She jokes doing the same after picking them up from the ground. 

“Depends on how much you can keep my hands off you,” he responds devilishly. 

“That might be hard on both ends,” she agrees with a smirk. 

“I still need help with stock,” he says trying to turn serious. 

“Can I take a ten minute break to freshen up?” she asks and he chuckles. 

“Take 20. Then I want to do it again.”


End file.
